ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Middley
Christopher Middley (born 23 September 1978) is a semi retired professional wrestler mostly known for his works in World Wrestling Headquarters. His only Championship success was being a former WWH Tag Team Champion with two separate partners (Justin Connelly & Chase Harper). Early career Since a little child Chris Middley and, his childhood friend and (keyfable) cousin, Brian Kendrick dreamed of being big time wrestlers. Both helped each other get gold like when Kendrick helped Middley get the ZERO-ONE International Junior Heavyweight Championship from Low Ki, who defeated Brian to get it in the first place, and Chris helping Kendrick to get the TWA Television Championship. But this continuous unison ended when Kendrick went to WWE and the same company said no to Middley, so he decided to travel the world to enhance his wrestling skills, wining titles across the independent circuits across the globe in the process. World Wrestling Headquarters (2009-2010) Debut, Early Issue With Management and The Missed Feud With Amanda Cortez The WWH saw Chris' potentials, while he happen to be headlining an independent mega event the night before a WWH pay per view took place, and offered him a contract. He was delighted to sign but after his first on-screen appearance, a promo in which Chris insulted then main-eventer Amanda Cortez, he got released. A mere week later WWH management offered another contract to the male, but only offering half the pay he originally got; Middley was upset about this but signed on, with the hope of actually getting used properly. This was wrong however when he suddenly got released again after another promo, that involved him verbally threatening Amanda Cortez with sending her to a hospital. Middley was pissed off about this but with hopes of having a feud with one Amanda Cortez, that the two have agreed on, he signed back to the WWH for a third time. The male then made his pay per view debut at Summerslam 2009 by first trash talking Amanda Cortez, before her Championship match, before sitting down as part of the audience. Then after Amanda Cortez barely lost her title match, Middley jumped the barricade and took out security before verbally threatening the WWH Hall of Heroes member again. WWH Showdown General Manager, Ryan Payne, killed off the feud before it could fully begin by only booking Middley in dark matches for two straight months...effectively making everyone forget about him. Romance And Feud with Lena Katina & Feud With Owen Davis Throughout his experience in the dark matches Chris found not only a manager but also a girlfriend in one Lena Katina. Chris was completely dominant throughout the dark matches and earned a televised in ring debut by defeating Rob Terry with his "Open The Gates" submission hold. The following week Middley had a match against fromer Demolition Champion Devin Copeland but moments before this Lena found out about Chris' secret pastime and dumped him backstage...so with a broken heart Middley failed to defeat Copeland. On the very next Showdown Chris barely lost to Alex Payne, the son of Ryan Payne who blames Chris for his father's sacking, but right after the match he was attacked by Owen Davis. During the days before the night Middley interrupted Owen's debuting "Anti-America & Pro-Jamica" promo, at a house show, and laid him out with the "Reason To Fear," fixing himself in the face category. Middley however decided to try to ignore this by defeating Chris Hero, the next week, with "Open The Gates." But before he could celebrate, Middley was attacked by his ex, Lena Katina, and her new friend Ruby (the duo known as the "International Joy-Riders"). It was at this point that Chris has had enough and changed his whole look before taking delight in screwing Owen of his singles match. Unfortunately this brought Chris into bad terms with Benjamin Robinson, Ryan's former assistant and new General Manager of Showdown as well as Lena's new boyfriend, as the Brit instantly warned Chris to not get involved with Owen again. Middley however ignored this warning and, on the 19th November edition of Showdown, he cost Owen Davis the WWH Tag Team Titles a short while after destroying Lena's expensively designed locker room. So Benjamin Robinson came out, getting security to prevent Middley from belting Owen (a manner that Davis did to Chris' father, Bret Middley, a couple of days before hand), before publically declaring that Chris was banned of not only the upcoming SuperShowdown but also the 2009 Survivor Series, which happens to be on the very night. Middley planned on accepting this suspension but that changed once footage broke out that Owen Davis dug up the corspe of Middley's own mother, Marie, and urinated on her. So Chris ignored his suspension and brutally assaulted the Jamacian on SuperShowdown, disguising himself as a cameraman to gain entrance. Middley quickly vanished off screen after the December 10th edition of Showdown, when he defeated Jonny Storm and Matt Statham in a triple threat match, and reappeared on the Christmas edition of Showdown just to sing a Christmas song for the fans. Storyline-wise the reason for his disappearance was that Middley was suspended for ignoring his previous suspension, but the real reason was that Chris' father was strickened with some kind of brain cancer and Chris obtained a permitted leave of absence to look after him. Quickly after coming back Middley issued a "Burning Casket" challenge towards Davis...but the Jamacian refused before issuing his own challenge to Chris, a "Bamboo Cage Match," and Middley instantly accepted the challenge. But after seeing that the Adrian Hart (the owner of WWH) has no plans of letting this feud climax, Chris stormed his office and demanded this match to happen. Adrian reluctantly agreed to do this but booked the match very low down on the matchcard, the second match at the night exactly, thus showing signs of a bad relationship between Chris and WWH management. The Bamboo Cage match took credit has the most gruesomely violent match of the entire pay per view but in the end Owen Davis was the only one able to walk away from the match, thus winning it, since Lena Katina somehow got into the match and choked Middley to unconscious with some kind of fishing net, continuing the feud between the two ex-lovers. However Chris didn't target Lena for the following three weeks...instead he threw his face status under question by targeting Katina's best friend, the babyface of Tuesday Night BWA, Ruby. The first motion Chris did was physically threaten the teenager backstage, after BWA finished its episode. The second week Middley permanently ended the contact the young bombshell had with her own father. The final week the male publically, in front of thousands in attendance and millions across the globe, that Ruby had Asperger Syndrome. In the end all of this led to what Chris wanted...Ruby pulling out of Lena's corner for the match (even though the most likely reason was that she earned a Wrestlemania match against Sayge Jemson to crown the first BWA Fatale Champion). This meant that, for the first time in half a year, Chris will finally to be in the ring against his ex. At Wrestlemania the stipulation for this battle was a Hell in a Cell match in which the loser would be fired from the WWH...with the referee being one JFP (Judy Fucking Phoenix), a BWA referee that is friends with Chris while having enough of the Russian's disrespect towards fellow behind the scene staff. At Wrestlemania, even though her feelings preferred Chris, Judy kept perfectly impartial and Middley barely won the match with a "Dream's Over" cutter...yet the most memorable part of the match would be when Chris powerbombed Lena off the cell and through the Spanish announce table, which then commentrator Axel Smith amusingly commented; 'I am very sorry all Spanish speaking countries that your Spanish commentary won’t be able to commentate any further.' With this victory Middley ended his feud with his ex-girlfriend Lena Katina...building up to this match Middley admitted in a promo the reason he feuded with Davis was that, during a childhood holiday, his mother was shot dead by local Jamacians. Championship Opportunity, The Short Lived Gimmick of CM Mystery and More Issues With Management Even though he defeated his ex, Chris more empty then fulfilled. The main reason for this was that Ashton Styles, a female who was getting Chris to re-open his heart during the month building up to Wrestlemania, decided to leave without saying goodbye since she lost her hair at the very event. So, during what was supposed to be an interview, Middley nailed the interviewer Jeremy Borash with a "Dream's Over" on the car of the Showdown General Manager before issuing a challenge towards the International Champion, Kameron Copeland. For this offense, broadcasted across the world, Middley was fine $500,000 and was originally booked to face the Murder City Saint Killers (Kameron and Kayden Copeland) but instead was suspended without pay, signalling the appalling relation between Middley and WWH Management. Management then booked Middley's return match against the impressively undefeated Stratos, who they planned on being a future WWH Champion, but unexpectedly Middley obliterated Stratos in under 30 seconds, which effectively was Stratos last wrestling match...putting a bigger riff between Chris and Management. Up and comer Mickey Fandango actually spotted this riff and requested to Chris if they could feud over Middley's actions of late. Middley did agree to the idea of the feud but Management cancelled the feud before it began by purposely booking the two in matches away from each other. Thus showing more hatred between the male and the company. However, five days away from WWH's next pay pre view Grindhouse, then International Title contender Owen Davis fled the WWH so Management had no choice but to make Middley Davis' replacement in the Barb-Wired Tables match for the International Champion. Yet they purposely didn't informed Chris of this until three days before the event. And while Chris was unable to overcome this lack of preparement, he managed to impress a lot of people backstage with his overall performance...but Management has enough of him and quickly released Chris four days after the event. This release didn't last long as Chris got another contract WWH, for even less pay, under the character of "CM Mystery." For the first few weeks Mystery was calling out Champion after Champion after Champion...but then Mickey Fandango answered the challenge while Management didn't want the two to compete at a PPV. So, on the very SuperShowdown before the PPV Wargames, Mystery was booked against Fandango with not only his helmet on the line...but also he would be sent back to the dark matches for a month if he lost. CM Mystery barely lost but gave out a damn good fight, which was often credited for why Mickey didn't lead Team Showdown to victory against Team Inner Circle, but when Middley had his segment of him removing his helmet and revealing himself...Management purposely removed the footage of this segment, killing off all reason for the SuperShowdown confrontation. This proved that Management still has foul feelings towards Chris. After a month in the dark matches Middley returned to on-screen action with barely being defeated by Kelsy Hayden on the SuperShowdown before another PPV, Legacy, but the following week Chris got booked in his first ever main event when he teamed with Sheamus (the alliance was amusingly called "Pale Justice") against the Murder City Saint Killers in Kameron's return match. Even though the duo lost, mainly due to Kameron's girlfriend's (Sophia Gabriella) distraction, Pale Justice attacked the Saint Killers after the match. This attack involved Middley viciously choking out Kayden with "Open the Gates" before knocking Sophia out with the "Dream's Over," promoting the duo has mega heels, but before they could end the career of Kameron...Devin Copeland, and his wife Lucky Lawiet, ran out and saved the Saint Killers, thus turning Devin face for the first time in almost two years and started a feud between Pale Justice and the Copeland family. But before this feud could continue Adrian shutted down WWH, thus losing the respect from all seven superstars. Feud with Psychotica and "Tokyo Screwjob" The WWH re-opened and one of the first to sign the dotted line was Middley...but his first action was not of wrestling but instead attacked Psychotica, who was handed the WWH Championship by Adrian, right after her match against Kayden Copeland, returning himself to a face. The original intention of this was for Chris to wrestle her at Summerslam, for his last match, yet Adrian feared Chris actually defeating his favourite diva so he cancelled Summerslam. But this didn't stop Middley from constantly calling her out (with the nickname he gave her of "Psy Psy") and this led to his return match where he teamed up with Tom Sykes to defeat Roxxi Hunter and Develence, whom is a trainee of Psychotica. But right after the match Roxxi attacked Chris before putting them through the Spanish announce table, that was set on fire, with the reason being Middley completely downtalking his opponents before the match, which he happened to have won in under half of minute of being tagged in. Yet instead of obtaining a revenge match against Roxxi, Middley got his match against Psychotica for the relently vacated WWH Championship. This match was evidently fixed in Psy Psy's favour when it was booked in a Barb-Wired Heaven match, a match of her choice, and even though nobody gave Chris a chance the male almost defeated Psychotica but then Kayden ran in and knocked both competitors out cold. Evidence later broke out that Adrian Hart paid Copeland to prevent Middley from winning the match, but due to his own hatred of Psychotica he wouldn't let her win either. So Adrian was forced to give Middley his deserved rematch at the PPV Shogun, for the now Undisputed WWH Championship, in another match of his favourite girl Psychotica's choice...a Barbed-Wire Singapore Cane match. So the event was Shogun 2010, in Tokyo Japan, and in build up to the Shogun PPV the roster got requested to issue their predictions of who will win each match. Psychotica took this opportunity to not only predict herself to win the match, instead of wishing the opponent good luck, but also launch a startling verbal attack on Middley which basically classed him as a "one hit wonder" and "not deserving of a shot." This, along with everyone else - discounting John Baron & Randy Fields (whom both admitted that they first expected the first confrontation to been made just so Adrian could hand Psychotica the WWH Championship) - predicting that Psy Psy would win the Championship, shot a new spark into Middley's head. So during the seven days heading to Shogun Chris issued daily promos towards the match, with each promo becoming darker and more emotional then the last. Even when they were just entering the ring Middley got an incredble reception and proved to every other member of the roster that he was just as good as Psy Psy, especially when everytime she tried to get some momentum Middley cut her off. But when Psychotica kicked out of the "Fear Drive" the audience were shocked but continued to cheer for Middley as he managed to perfectly adapt to Psychotica's violent fighting style. At the end of the match Psy Psy nailed Middley with her finisher before obtaining the three count, from a referee that wasn't JFP (who, by then, earned the title of "Main WWH Referee"), and this was instantly heavily booed by the people in attendance. Even causing a decent anount of fan to leave the building before the true main event could happen. Psychotica wasted no time in battering Middley with the Barb-Wired Singapore Cane (since, as the stipulation goes, the loser has to be caned 15 times) but she went over the allowed amount...however Chris still managed to walk himself out of the building, obtaining a standing ovation from the reminding audience in the process. It was actually on the next day that footage broke out of two separate situations: one) was that Psychotica's shoulders didn't leave the mat when she supposedly kicked out. And two) Chris never had his left shoulder touching the mat throughout the entire three count...meaning that Middley was purposely screwed out of a chldhood dream, hench the "Tokyo Screwjob" moniker, and amusingly, almost an entire year later, both Twin K and Angela Fortin both got screwed in familiar fashions. It was the "Tokyo Screwjob" that actually showed how many people preferred Middley over Adrian Hart, with Ginger Reyes, John Baron and one time opponent Mickey Fandango jumping to his support while Psychotica kept quiet about that one situation. The card of the next PPV, X-Games, was made and officalised straight away with Chris not even booked on the show...thus shattering whatever bridge Middley WWH Management ever had. But nine days before X-Games Adrian Hart shut down WWH once more, a couple of days after agreeing on an angle involving Chris viciously assaulting him after the main event, this actually put the final nail in the coffin of whatever relationship the two ever had left. Short Time Return To The Independent Curcuit (2011) After four odd months out of the ring Middley made his return to the independent circuit when he signed a six month contract with Extreme Wrestling Entertainment. During his first few days Chris chased and won the EWE X-Core Championship three times before having his first official match as a surprise entry into the "Sole Suvivor" match, main eventing the EWE pay per view Sole Survivor. Middley instantly made an impact by immediately eliminating Pierre Von Roten before giving up his own chance of victory by using his entire body to eliminate one Mickie James. Three days after the event Middley used a release clause to leave the company before he could make his debut on their weekly show of Chaos...and in an interview with a local Wrestling magazine Chris stated that while a huge contribution to this are personal reasons, another thing that contributed to his decision was that "a five year old has more consistency in booking shows than, what they call, Management does." A month later Middley moved to the UK and signed a month long tryout contract with the British Wrestling Federation. He debuted on their very first show in a Battle Royale where, amusingly, it took the two overall winners an accidental tag team move to eliminate him. Two weeks later Chris emerged as the victor in a triple threat match against Sin and Harley Quinn before being entered into BWF's first PPV matchcard. Five days before the event however Middley's contract expired and he moved out of the UK instead of signing an extension. He is yet to explain the reason behind his departure from BWF. WWH Return, Tag Team Championship Reign & Semi-Retirement (2011) When Adrian brought back WWH and setted up a Shogun Tournament (a tournament when a wrestler represents a separate nation each) to crown the WWH (Thursday night Showdown) and World Heavyweight (Monday night Inner Circle) Champions respectively Ace Andrews surprised many members of the WWH board by pulling out of the tournament and giving Middley his spot of representing Australia...even though Chris has no relation to that country. He started his charge with a clean victory over Laura Jackson before dominating the Frence representative Braeden Alisse in less than a minute, quickly being one of the favourites to head to the Legacy pay per view alongside both Jetstream and Mickey Fandango. This began to falter however has, on the following Showdown, Middley lost to his close friend The Fizz before management drafted him over to Inner Circle without the male's consent...obviously there were still issues between WWH Management and Chris Middley. Chris' first match on Inner Circle was a triple threat match, against Chris Jericho and Roy Chandler, to crown who would be in the Inner Circle semi final of the Shogun Tournament, with the winner becoming Inner Circle's World Champion. In the final moments of the match both Chrises ended up pinning Roy so the match got restarted as an one-on-one with Chris Jericho nailing the Codebreaker in the final moments to score the pin. However Middley did get a match at Legacy by signing up for the lethal lottery tag team gauntlet for the WWH Tag Team Titles. Chris ended up being partnered with a comedic rookie known as Justin Connelly yet he managed to guide his partner into outlasting the other four teams, thus winning the Tag Team Titles with Connelly pinning Rorschach to get the decisive fall. This Tag Team reign wasn't too much of a success however as, after back-to-back defeats, Justin was released...leaving Chris as the sole Tag Team Champion as at the upcoming PPV, Summerslam, those Titles would have to be defended in a triple threat TLC match. Chris originally wanted to defend the Titles by himself but after Adrian Hart threatened to strip him of the Tag Team Titles the male finally agreed to find a partner. Summerslam came and nobody knew who Chris' partner was going to be until one Chase Harper came out for the match. This newfound partnership however lost the Titles to a masked couple and immediately after the night was over the two men went their separate ways, thus revealing that Middley has no interest in becoming a Tag Team Champion again. At the Overdrive after Summerslam, Middley faced off against one Brutus Magnus yet the Brit jumped the male before the match could ever begin. They ended up brawling about at ringside for quite a while until Chris capitalised on the moment and nailed Brutus with his Nightmare bicycle kick before rolling the lifeless Brit into the ring. The moment the bell rung Chris laid down on top of Magnus to score the pinfall, thus winning the shortest official match in WWH history in just five seconds. Even though amused by such a match, little did Chris know that Adrian would once again shut down WWH a few days after the match. In an interview with an unnamed interviewer not only did Middley admit that he is going into semi-retirement, so he could spend more time with his wife Judy and his daughter Valentine, but also declared that "pigs will fly because I'll ever consider coming back to WWH." In Wrestling Finihsing Move(s) *''Fear Drive'' / The Answer (Jackhammer) 2009 - 2011 *''Open The Gates'' / Some Say This Fucking Hurts - innovated (Anaconda choke a front headlock position Chris threads his arm under the opponent's neck and through the armpit, and grasps his biceps. He then attempts to pin the bottom man onto the trapped shoulder so as to better interrupt the flow of blood, all the while applying pressure with the grasped biceps with leg scissors) 2009 - 2011 *''Nightmare'' (Bicycle Kick, preceded with theatrics) 2011 WWH Signature Moves *''Dream's Over / An Explanation / The Explanation / Mind Shock (Cutter) *Reason To Fear / ''The Mystery (Rolling Cutter) *''Goodnight, Motherfucker'' (Butterfly Kick) *''Nightmare's Calling'' (Jumping Cutter from top rope) *Nightmare's Recall / The Question (Running Tigerbomb) *''Inverted Headlock Backbreaker'' *''Suck That Dignit!'' (Multiple jabs, with theatrics, ended with an elbow to the forehead) *''The Gate of Life'' (Dragon sleeper to a facedown opponent with bodyscissors, sometimes preceded by a Reverse DDT) *''The Gate of Death (Guillotine choke, sometimes preceded by a snap DDT) *''The Gate of Joy (Full nelson camel clutch, sometimes preceded by a Full nelson facebuster) *''The Gate of Suffering (Bow and arrow hold, sometimes preceded by an Inverted Scoop Powerslam) *''The Gate of Fate ''(Stranglehold double knee backbreaker transitioned into a straight jacket choke) *''Gate of Freedom ''(Rolling cross armbar) '''Entrance Themes' *"Save You From The Dark" by JC VanLuyn (1st) *"How to Save a Life" by The Fray (2nd) *"Curse of Me" by Wednesday 13 (3rd) *"New Divide" by Linkin Park (4th) *"All the things she said" by t.A.T.u (5th) *"Skinnyman" by Static-X (6th) Known For *"It's A Lie" by Fozzy (7th) *"Escape" by 30 Seconds To Mars (8th) Mystery *"Indestructable" by Disturbed (9th) *"Give It All" by Rise Against (When tagging with Sheamus as part of 'Pale Justice') *"Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch (10th) *"I'm Alive" by Disturbed (11th) EWE *"Decadence" by Disturbed (12th) BWF *"Forsaken" by David Draiman (13th) Return *"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (14th) as WWH Tag Team Champion Achievements Independent Curcuit: *3xCMLL World Heavyweight Championship *1xCMLL World Trios Championship *1xZERO-ONE International Junior Heavyweight Championship *5xWWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship *1xTWA Television Championship *1x TWE Heavyweight Championship *6xECCW Hardcore Championship *3xUWA World Middleweight Championship *2xNew Zealand Heavyweight Title *4x1PW Openweight Championship *1xAWA African Heavyweight Championship *8xIrish Whip Wrestling International Heavyweight Championship *3xEWE X-Core Champion (24/7 Rule) Live Television: *1xWWH Tag Team Champions - with Justin Connelly & Chase Harper Win/Loss Record *Victory over Pysko Red (Dark) *Victory over MR.Kennedy and Brain Gerald (forgot other match but it was Dark) (Dark) *Victory over Fire Storm (Dark) 27 August *September 10; Defeated by Ray Lapointe & Blackman (handicap) (Dark) *September 17; Lost to Mason Shane & Stacy Keibler (Handicap) (Dark) *October 1; Defeated by Chris Hero and Brady Duncan(Handicap) (Dark) *October 8; Victory against Big Rob Terry (On-Sceen, in-ring debut) *October 15;Victory against Tali Preston (Main Card) *22 October;Lost to Devin Copeland (Main Card) *29 October;Lost to Aiden Payne (Main Card) *5 November; Made Chris Hero submit (Main Card) *12 November; With Jenna Sky defeated The Fizz and Romeo Damascus (Tag team) (Main Card) *19 November; Lost to Ash Dubois, so did Romeo Damascus (Triple Threat) (Main Card) *3 December; Lost to Romeo Damacus (Main Card no#1 contender match) *10 December; Defeated Matt Statham and Jonny Storm (Main Card Triple Threat) *31 December; Got counted out against Jeremy Luck (Main Card) *7 January; Won against Jimmy Stone (Main Card) *21 January; Lost to Apocalypse (Main Card) *31 January; Lost to Owen Davis (Royal Rumble 2010) (Bamboo Cage Match) *11 February; Defeated Lucky Lawiet and Justin Stein (Main Card Triple Threat Match) *18 February; Lost to Randy Fields (Main Card) *25th Febrary; Made Taylor Wilde Submit (Main Card) *4 March; With Veronica Demure defeated Rumble Rabbits (Charliedoll & Dante Rycker) (Main Card Tag Match) *18 March; Due to Matt Statham tapping out Chris failed to defeat Owen Davis (Main Card Triple Threat Match) *28 March/Wrestlemania VI; Defeated Lena Katina (Hell in a Cell Match, Special Guest Referee: JFP, Chris Middley loses he's banished from WWH for good, If Lena Loses, Lena will leave WWH for good) *15 April; Destroyed Stratos into umemployment *2 May/Grindhouse; Barely failed to win International Title from Kameron Copeland in a Barbwire Tables Match *Forgot when but as CM Mystery defeated The Miz in single match (dark match) *Super Showdown before Wargames 2010; Lose to Mickey Fandango (Main Card where if Mystery loses he has to reveal himself) *Showdown after Wargames 2010; With Sheamus defeated two other tag teams (Dark match) *Super Showdown before Legacy 2010; Lost to Kelsey Hayden (Main Card) *Showdown After Legacy 2010; With Sheamus (Pale Justice) lost to Murder City Saint Killers (Kameron Copeland and Kayden Copeland) *Showdown After (cancelled) Summerslam; With Tom Sykes defeat Roxxi Hunter and Develence (Main Card, WWH Return) *Showdown Afterward; Drew with Psychotica in a Barbed-Wire Heaven Match (WWH Title Match) (Main Card) *19 September 2010/WWH Shogun 2010; Lost to Psychotica in a Barbed-Wire Singapore Cane Match (for the Undisputed WWH Championship) *1 October 2010; Defeated Veronica Demure (Main Card) *8 October 2010; Lost to Randy Fields (Main Card) *23 January 2011; Failed to win the Sole Survivor Match (EWE PPV: Sole Survivor) *10 March 2011; Lost in a Battle Royale in BWF's debuting show *24 March 2011; Dominated Sin and Harley Quinn BWF *16 June 2011; Defeated Laura Jackson (Shogun League Match) Return *23 June 2011; Dominated Braeden Alisse (Shogun League Match) *30 June 2011; Defeated by The Fizz (Shogun League Match) *4 July 2011; Co-Won a triple threat match with Chris Jericho by pinning Roy Chandler at the same time (Shogun League Match) *4 July 2011; Lost to Chris Jericho (Winner is in Semi Final of 2011 Shogun Tournament) *16 July 2011/WWH Legacy; With Justin Connelly, won the WWH Tag Team Titles in a Tag Team Gauntlet against Michelle Anderson & Chris Jericho, Matt Parker & Twin K, Devin Copeland & Big Slack and Rorschach & The Fizz *Forgotten Date; With Justin Connelly, lost to Cody Rhodes and Chris Cane *Forgotten Date; With Justin Connelly, lost to Masked Team *2011 Summerslam; With Chase Harper, lost to Masked Team in Triple Threat TLC match for Tag Team Titles, which also involved the team Chris Cane and Cody Rhodes *Last Match in WWH; Defeated Brutus Magnus in five seconds Category:Wrestlers